<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a disease called love by majiburger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189758">a disease called love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/majiburger/pseuds/majiburger'>majiburger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confession, Fluff, M/M, Swearing, no beta we just die, sakusa lets msby plan his love life and everything goes to shit, whiteboards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/majiburger/pseuds/majiburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa’s brain is in absolute shambles after he (and Miya Atsumu) discover that he has a crush on a certain redhead.</p><p>Cue the clown music.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Secret Santa 2020, Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a disease called love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not me writing this 22 hours ago... </p><p>to Orange/ Shishou: i was really surprised to see omihina as your requested pairing because it’s such a rarepair, but it was really fun and challenging to write. i’m a bit sad over the small amount of omihina content on ao3, so i’m glad to be able to contribute to this ship. i hope it satisfies you, happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi thinks he’s fallen sick. In all his twenty three years of being alive on this god forsaken earth (good job, him. He’s made it this far!) he has <em> never </em> had to deal with the weird things happening to his mind and body lately.</p><p>Like having heart palpitations. Or having abnormally sweaty palms outside of volleyball practice. Or having his thoughts constantly plagued by one person, and it wasn’t even someone he hated.</p><p>If he was being honest, it was quite the opposite actually.</p><p>He found himself being increasingly distracted by the way Hinata’s thigh muscles flexed when he bent down to recieve, or the tight stretch of his jersey across his back muscles. Sakusa had never been one to be overly enamoured by physical traits in others. Yes, he appreciated the male anatomy occasionally, but from the years he spent with amongst teenage boys, he can confirm that the standard for hygiene was far below what could be accepted by him.</p><p>So he doesn’t understand what makes Hinata Shoyo so special, to be able to draw Sakusa’s gaze in frequently with the smallest of movements.</p><p>Until Atsumu spells it out for him one day.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>________________</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They are taking turns to play three on three against each other, and he swaps out with Barnes. He heads over to the benches lining the wall, and grimace at the amount of sweat left behind by the other players.</p><p>Sakusa looks for anti bacteria wipes, grumbling under his breath as he does. Atsumu snorts and tosses a pack his way. They bask in comfortable silence as Sakusa sets out on cleaning the filthy space.</p><p>It’s a record breaking three minutes before Atsumu opens his mouth. “Do you ever wonder why Shoyo-kun is still single?”</p><p>Sakusa smothers the cough fighting its way out of his throat. What?</p><p>Atsumu continues. “I mean, look at him. His personality is great, he’s hot as hell. And his body.” Atsumu pauses to let out a dramatic sigh. “If I didn’t know I swung both ways before, I do now.”</p><p>“Why are you telling me this?”</p><p>“Tch. No need to be so cold. I’m just tellin ya, once yer take a proper look at him, there is no coming back.”</p><p>“Again, why are you telling me this?”</p><p>“Just an observation. It’s hard to not look at him, when he’s so bright and shiny. Yer think that way too, don’t-“ Atsumu stops abruptly when he catches sight of Sakusa’s face. “Omi-kun. <em> Omi-kun </em>. Why the fuck are you blushing?”</p><p> </p><p><em> Shit </em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>If there is anything worse than discovering that he maybe, quite possibly could have developed a crush on a <em> teammate </em>, it’s another teammate having the knowledge too.</p><p>Throughout the entire team dinner, Atsumu does not stop making astonished faces at him. Every time someone speaks, Atsumu makes a dumb little face at him. He looked like the classic colon zero face, all big mouth and stupid shocked eyes.</p><p>
  <em> If Osamu doesn’t kill him first, I will. </em>
</p><p>Hinata is currently sandwiched between Sakusa and Inunaki. The latter’s habit of eating quietly was usually quite welcome by him, seeing as the team already has Atsumu and Bokuto to make noise for them. For the first time, though, Sakusa wishes Inunaki would take part in the conversation too.</p><p>Because having Hinata, who has no one to talk to except for Sakusa, sit so close to was decidedly not very good for his heart.</p><p>Sakusa’s heart fizzes out and collapses on itself every time Hinata leans towards him. Not because he smelled bad, no. He happened to know that Hinata has a proper hygiene routine. No, it’s because it was the middle of summer, and both of them were wearing shorts.</p><p>Of course, Atsumu catches all of this with a shit eating grin.</p><p>“Omi-omi? Are you feeling a bit warm or somethin’? Yer looking a little… flushed.” No one else catches the devious curl to Atsumu’s mouth as he says this.</p><p>Hinata immediately turns all of his blinding attention on Sakusa. “Kiyoomi-san? Do you want me to ask them to turn up the air cond? Or would you like some cold water?”</p><p>Under his intense stare, Sakusa can actually feel the heat on his face rising with every point one degree Celcius. “My food is rather spicy today. Even more than usual, I’d say.”</p><p>Hinata looks towards the cold soba that is Sakusa’s meal, then to his own curry rice, and back to Sakusa. He spares him the embarrassment of pointing out the fact that there is not a single ion of anything that could be considered spicy in his chilled broth.</p><p>Sakusa wants to die.</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>The next time something happens, it’s during practice as well. Half the team are spiking from one side of the net, and the remaining half recieve it from the other side of the net. Sakusa is determined to not be distracted by Hinata at all.</p><p>His revolve breaks when Hinata decides to use his own shirt instead of a perfectly acceptable towel to wipe at the sweat from his face. So Sakusa, who was Hinata’s practice partner and was directly opposite from him, is treated to a front row view of Hinata’s sun browned abdomen. Sweat trickles down languidly on the curves and bumps that make up a tight and toned eight pack.</p><p>Bodily fluids are disgusting. It’s something Sakusa has acknowledged his whole life, and has made it a rule of his to never, ever touch somebody else’s without having protection in the form of bleach or wipes.</p><p>So it really doesn’t explain why the sight of Hinata’s bare torso brings a thrum of something to life deep in his core. His throat dries up and tightens, and he finds it impossible to pry his eyes away. </p><p>His eyes can’t decide on what they want to focus on. To make matters worse, Hinata lets out a low groan before choosing to forego his shirt entirely.</p><p>
  <em> Fuck, fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck- </em>
</p><p>Atsumu, like the prick he is, whistles lowly. “Sho-chan, giving everybody a show today?”</p><p>Hinata laughs, and it’s a bright tinkly sound. “I don’t think I’m at that level yet, Tsum-tsum. Maybe soon.”</p><p>Atsumu widens his eyes incredulously. “Not at that level yet! Ya should see the effect yer naked torso has on Om-“</p><p>His words are violently cut off by a volleyball to his head, courtesy of Sakusa.</p><p>“Ow- dick! I didn’t see ya aiming this well when ya were bein all distracted by Sho-chan!” Atsumu hisses angrily.</p><p>Sakusa wants to have a witty comeback to use against Atsumu in this moment, but singe God has decided that the world is unfair, he doesn’t.</p><p>“Fuck you,” Sakusa says and walks away. He’s praying that Hinata is doing something else instead of watching him.</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>“I heard you like Shoyo-kun.”</p><p>Sakusa spews his water all over the the corridor floor, and is immediately disgusted by himself.</p><p>“Shut the fuck up,” Sakusa hisses at Bokuto. “Get me a mop,” he adds as an afterthought.</p><p>Five minutes later, Bokuto is walking towards him again, mop and bucket of water in hand. He passes it over to Sakusa, hands fidgety and eyes searching the other man. Bokuto’s unvoiced questions hang in the air. Sakusa can almost hear them.</p><p>He decides to mop the floor in complete silence, to punish the ace for making his life objectively more miserable. Also, he has a sadistic streak to his personality.</p><p>Sakusa takes his time cleaning up the floor, even going as far as to make Bokuto change the dirty water twice before humming in approval. Bokuto is at this point pacing circles around Sakusa.</p><p>“So? What was it you said earlier?”</p><p>“You like Shoyo-kun, right? I don’t know how I didn’t see this earlier, ‘cus that really explains the soba incident and the time you slipped in the showers-“</p><p>“You <em> saw </em>that? What the fuck.”</p><p>“Yeah, but Tsum-tsum pulled me out of your view before I could ask if you were okay. He almost busted a lung laughing though.”</p><p>Sakusa remembers that… incident well enough. He had been rushing out of the showers because he recognised Hinata’s voice in the one next to his. Suffice to say, the steam and clean soapy scent he smelt from the stall next door had been enough to make his imagination run wild, and he executed his showering routine as quickly as he could before escaping.</p><p>The locker rooms were a dangerous place to have <em> those </em>kind of thoughts, after all.</p><p>Sakusa swallows, and clears his throat. He will not allow himself to blush in front of Bokuto of all people.</p><p>“I take it Atsumu told you then?”</p><p>Bokuto nods like an owl on drugs. “He said not to tell you, though.”</p><p>They both pause, and Sakusa gives Bokuto some time to process what he just said.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah. <em> Oh </em>,” Sakusa says sarcastically.</p><p>“Is now a good time to tell you that I told everybody else?”</p><p>
  <em> God, if you’re listening? End me. End me right now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>The entirety of MS <em>fucking</em> BY are gathered (minus Hinata) inside one of the many conference rooms they have at the facility. Normally, it’s used to discuss brand deals and team plays, but today?</p><p>They’re all here to discuss Sakusa’s love life.</p><p>“I don’t get it. Why not just ask him out?”</p><p>Atsumu snorts. “Just because yer process of getting together with Keiji-kun was as smooth as butter, Samu’s pick up lines, and my asscheeks, it doesn’t mean that everybody else’s relationships work that way too, Bokkun.”</p><p>Everyone nods in agreement and in respect for Atsumu’s rarely seen common sense. “Your asscheeks are smooth?” Inunaki asks.</p><p>“Of course they are. Not the point.”</p><p>Sakusa coughs once. Then when nobody seems to pay him any mind at all, he coughs again, louder this time.</p><p>“I would like to know why we are all here to talk about <em> my </em> private matters.”</p><p>“<em> Su casa es mi casa </em>,” Atsumu says with a dramatic hand movement.</p><p>“It’s <em> mi casa es su casa </em>, Tsumu. But yeah, he’s right. We’re a team, so you legally have to share your problems with us. Also, it’s funny seeing you sneaking glances at Hinata the first few times, but not so funny when you look off in a middle of recieving.” Barnes adds.</p><p>
  <em> Damn. And I thought I was being discreet about it.  </em>
</p><p>“Thing is, we have just the thing to help you with.”</p><p>Bokuto jumps up and reaches for the whiteboard that’s in every conference room. He gives it a loud smack, and the board flips to reveal “Get Sakusa A Boyfriend!!” in shitty handwriting (he assumes it’s Atsumu’s) and decorated with winged volleyballs.</p><p>“Step One: Confess to Hinata,” Sakusa reads aloud.</p><p>His team nod in agreement and send looks of approval to each other.</p><p>“Wow. Who came up with step number one?”</p><p>“I did,” Tomas says. “It worked with my girlfriend.”</p><p>“I don’t know how to break it to you, Tomas-san, but can you really picture me confessing to anyone? Not even Hinata, just anyone in general?”</p><p>Atsumu cackles with the intensity of a witch about to boil some poor children alive. “Hey. I like ya. Whether yer like me or not is none of my concern. Good day,” Atsumu says in what was supposed to be an imitation of Sakusa’s deeper voice.</p><p>Sakusa ignores the jab, partly because it eerily resembles what he said to Wakatoshi-kun a few years ago, but also because acknowledging him would have meant that he recognised Atsumu’s shitty voice acting was anywhere close to his own.</p><p>“Well? Can you?” he asks Tomas.</p><p>“Hmm. Not really, but it’s only because I’ve never heard the words “I like you” coming out of your mouth before. Maybe a letter?”</p><p>“Oh my god. No.”</p><p>“Then what would you like to do?” Meian asks. “We can’t have you tripping over balls everyday because you’re distracted by Shoyo-kun.”</p><p>Inunaki makes a weird sound, deep in thought. He snap his fingers suddenly . “I got it. C’mere everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>Meian is the first one to go. He locks eyes with Sakusa and nods gravely. A confused Coach Foster is being dragged out of the court by him. Inunaki and Tomas follow next, sneakily leaving when Hinata is distracted by Bokuto’s babbling. Barnes proclaims loudly that he’s “so thirsty! Some water would be nice!” and exits as well. Bokuto goes next, after passing Hinata on to Atsumu. He had asked yesterday why he couldn’t be the one who left last, and Atsumu had said to him matter of factly, “You can’t act for shit, Bokkun.”</p><p>There are only the three of them left in the room, and Sakusa still has time to question his sanity for following along with the plan before Atsumu leaves.</p><p>“And that’s how ya set that close to the ground! Any more questions?”</p><p>Hinata nods his head gravely. “Yeah. What do I need to do to make my thighs as <em> boom, hwa! </em>as yours?” His words are accompanied by bouncing and random hand motions, and Sakusa has to fight himself to not smile at it.</p><p>“Uh, I don’t know. Why don’t I send ya my leg routine tomorrow? Yer gonna be ripped as hell if ya follow it diligently!”</p><p>Hinata is taking all of this in with a serious, studious face, when Atsumu gasps. “Crap it’s 2 'o clock, I gotta go meet ‘Samu for something. Text me later for my regime, and I’ll give it to ya! Bye now.”</p><p>And he too, pack up his belongings haphazardly before speeding out the door.</p><p>It seems to dawn on Hinata then and there that the space was void of people, save for Sakusa and himself.</p><p>“Um… is there something going on that I should be aware about? Like maybe a fire drill?”</p><p>Sakusa steels his nerves and steps closer to Hinata.</p><p>“Shoyo-kun?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“I like you.”</p><p>Hinata is unfazed at all. “Really? What do you like about me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck. I didn’t come prepared for this.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I like… that you clean the showers after you use them. I always notice that they are dry after you’re done.”</p><p>Hinata beams at that. “You noticed, huh? I even bought my own rubber sweep and all, ‘cus it helps to stop the growth of fungus and stuff.”</p><p>“I also like that you take good care people around you. You’re always helping others with their stretches, and giving them massages or what not.”</p><p>Hinata doesn’t say anything, so Sakusa takes that as a cue to plunder on.</p><p>“And I really appreciate you carrying things like tissues, wipes and sanitiser everywhere you go… as well as forcing some of them to use it.”</p><p>The laugh Hinata lets out is pure, unfiltered joy. “I picked that up during my stay in Brazil. Always be prepared wherever you go.”</p><p>Sakusa swallows the knot in his throat. “Do- do you want me to go on? I can recall a few more off the top of my head.”</p><p>Hinata smiles gently and shakes his head. “I think you’ve done sufficient. May I text you my answer today? Latest by tonight, I promise.”</p><p>Sakusa feels his heart do a funny wiggle in his chest (from the pain of considering possible rejection, or regret from having started something he didn’t think he was able to handle, he didn’t know) but he nods his head. </p><p>After saying goodbye, he heads for home.</p><p> </p><p>________________</p><p> </p><p>His phone erupts in an explosion of voices, the most prominent one recognisable as Atsumu’s Kansai drawl.</p><p>“DIDJA ASK HIM OUT? DIDN’T KNOW YA HAD IT IN YA! WHAT DID HE SAY-“</p><p>“Oh my god Akaashi is going to freak out-“</p><p>“Hey HEY did my plan work because-“</p><p>“Everyone please shut up I can’t-“</p><p>Sakusa promptly ends the call and tosses his phone onto his coffee table with a clatter. He couldn’t even be bothered to do his daily UV sanitising for his device, that’s how frazzled his mind was.</p><p>He blows out in frustration, and pick up his phone again, and opens the messaging app.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>MSBY - Hinata bc Sakusa needs to get the D</b>
</p><p><span class="u"> Sakusa </span>: I told him I liked him. He said he’ll let me know his response by tonight.</p><p><span class="u"> Bokuto </span>: YEAHHHHHH LET US KNOW WHAT HE SAYS! </p><p><span class="u"> Atsumu </span>: Ya actually did it! Ya crazy man!</p><p><span class="u"> Inunaki </span>: @Barnes i want my 5 bucks &gt;:3</p><p><span class="u"> Sakusa </span>: What the fuck?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sakusa has left the chat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> Atsumu </span>: Idiot, he wasnt supposed to know about the bet ya dumbass.</p><p><span class="u"> Inunaki </span>: Gomen &gt;_&lt;</p><p><span class="u"> Meian </span>: Sometimes I think about yall’s absolute lack of subtlety and I worry.</p><p><span class="u"> Tomas </span>: lmao</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa deletes the chat from his list, and-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>One new message from: Hinata</b>
</p><p> </p><p>He taps the message so hard that his nails clack loudly against the glass.</p><p><span class="u"> Hinata</span>: i thought about it over dinner, &amp;</p><p><span class="u">Hinata</span>: i’d love to call you my boyfriend, sakusa-san.</p><p><span class="u"> Hinata </span>: or can i call you kiyoomi now? ;)</p><p><span class="u"> Sakusa </span>: Anything is fine, really. Whichever you prefer.</p><p><span class="u"> Hinata </span>: thennn kiyoomi it is! are u dree tomorrow, @ 3?</p><p><span class="u"> Hinata </span>: free*</p><p><span class="u"> Sakusa </span>: I am, yes.</p><p><span class="u"> Hinata </span>: its a date then! ill pick u up, if thats fine?</p><p><span class="u"> Sakusa </span>: Yes, it is. I can’t wait to see you.</p><p><span class="u"> Hinata </span>: [character shot by a bow through the heart]</p><p><span class="u"> Hinata </span>: so u hv a cute side too huh! see ya! dont sleep too late</p><p><span class="u"> Sakusa </span>: Likewise. Goodnight ❤️</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa sets his phone down again, but jumps when his ringtone starts blaring. He picks the call up in a daze. “Hello?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sakusa- no, Kiyoomi?” Hinata voice comes out slightly tinny, but just as adorable through the speaker.</p><p>“Yes?” Sakusa is certain that his heart was about to crawl out of his throat, grow hands and strangle him. It’s a strange image.</p><p>“Goodnight.”</p><p>The call ends with a click.</p><p>His palms were damp, and his breathing was irregular. Not to mention his face which was the same colour as the fucking heart he just sent, but it doesn’t matter. </p><p>No. What did matter, was that he was Hinata Shoyo’s fucking boyfriend. </p><p>He screams into the pillow nearest to him.</p><p>
  <em> Good job, you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> fin. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>29/12/20 - i can’t quite figure out how to link my writing twt in the notes section so <a href="https://twitter.com/t5umu?s=21">here</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no one should let me write at 1AM. </p><p>as usual, please leave comments if you spot any mistakes! i’m quite bad at beta reading my own works. </p><p>the other fic i wrote as part of the secret santa exchange can be found on my page muah.</p><p>edit [29.12.20] i now have writing twitter! click here</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>